Cute Frown
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: "Don't blame me that you're cute when you frown while you're concentrating" she thought. She got caught off guard because of him. Very fluffy one-shot. The couple to this story's very obvious already. Sorry if it's corny :\ R&R :) Suck at summaries :\


**Hey guys! :) I got inspired by the song Little Things by One Direction and decided to make this. If you don't know the song, listen to it! Well, of you're a Directioner that is if not, then don't. **

* * *

Fabian and Nina were in the common room, Nina was reading a book while Fabian was trying to build a house of cards, again. She looked up from her book and saw him trying to concentrate on balancing it, so that it won't fall. She let out a soft giggle because of that cute frown he gets when he concentrates on something real hard.

"Is little Nina staring at her boyfriend?" a voice asked from behind causing her to jump and screech which made Fabian jump and make the house of cards shake a little before it stopped, and he relaxed.

"Patricia!" she whispered/yelled at her, blushing. Patricia rolled her eyes and said.

"Don't blame me! You were the one who was making 'Googly Eyes' at your boyfriend" Nina pushed her on the shoulder playfully, and she returned the favor by nudging her on the shoulder.

"Wait! Who's staring at their boyfriend?!" someone yelled from behind them, making them jump, _again._

"Ugh!" yelled Fabian as his house of cards fell "Amber!"

"Well, who's staring at their boyfriend? Tell me!" she said, skipping in and sitting next to Nina.

"Guess" Patricia said.

"You?"

"Amber, do you see Eddie in here, right now?"

"No" the blonde shook her head.

"Who's the boy in here right now?"

"Fabian"

"And who's in a relationship with Fabian?"

"Nina" Patricia looked at her expectantly.

"And?"

"Oh. EEEEPPP! Aww!" she squealed in realization as the goth rolled her eyes and the American blushed deep scarlet.

"Amber! Patricia!" Nina snapped at both of them. They looked at Fabian and saw that he was blushing to, just trying to ignore it.

* * *

TIME CLASH THINGY TO LATER THAT EVENING AT. . .PROBABLY, 6:30PM! :P

* * *

Nina was sitting on her bed, e-mailing her friends when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said as she closed her laptop and slid it under her bed.

"So...you were staring at me?" Fabian asked as he entered the Nina and Amber's room with a cheeky grin. **(I fangirled when I wrote that :D)**

"No! Pfft! Why would I?" Nina said, trying so hard to not make it obvious that she's lying (and trying to hide her blush at that).

"You were to"

"Pfft, no. And even if I was, you have no proof"

"Oh really" he said with a cheeky smile and an eyebrow raised.

"Yes"

"Well, Amber was squealing and gushing about that. You're being in-denial. Patricia's scolding Amber for squealing, yelling and talking so loud. Should I go on about the 'no proof' thing when I obviously have some?" he said smirking at Nina, who was blushing madly.

"Ok! Fine! I guess I was. You win!" Nina said in exasperation, burying her face in her hands.

_"Don't blame me that you're cute when you frown while you're concentrating" _she thought in her head.

"So you think I'm cute when I'm concentrating on something, huh?" he said sitting down beside her as she turned deep scarlet.

"Why did I just think out loud?" She muttered to herself before face palming because she just did it again.

"Ugh!" She yelled.

"Well, just so you know. I think it's kind of adorable when you finally get something or when you embarrass yourself" he said, blushing lightly.

"Really?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, except when you smile" he said, smiling back at her. Nina frowned when she heard what he just said, she felt sad and a bit heartbroken _'He doesn't like it when I smile?' _.

"What?" She asked him in disbelief.

"I said that you don't look cute when you smile, but you look beautiful, and just seeing you smile brightens up my whole day honestly" he said shyly and softly, blushing.

"Really?" she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear unconsciously.

"Yeah" they started lean in until their lips touched, and it felt like a million fireworks going off. Sadly, they were disturbed by none other than...

"Fabina! Time for supper! And if you two were snogging in their, then I want deets later, after dinner! That goes for you Nina! Fabian! You're not included in this!"

"Okay! We'll be right down, Amber!" Fabian yelled after they pulled away, blushing.

"Well, we better get down there before they think that we were making out the whole time we were up here" she said, standing up.

* * *

"So what were you two doing up there?" Jerome asked with a smirk on his face that quickly vanished when Mara hit him on the shoulder.

"Jerome!" she hissed at her boyfriend.

"Will you stop trying to invade other people's privacy?"

"Oh, but that kills the fun out of it, Mara"

"No offense, but I'm with Jerry on this one. What were you two doing up there?" Eddie asked, joining the conversation.

"Homework" Nina lied, of course she didn't want them to know what they were doing. They pretty much got some of their feelings out to one another, and don't want _anyone _(especially Amber) to know about that.

"I say that's secret code for, making out or as you Brits say, snogging" Eddie murmured. Fortunately, everyone heard and roared into fits of laughter; they finally got their answer on what the two were doing by just looking at their cheeks turn bright red.

* * *

**The End! **

**Yeah, suckish ending :\ Tests are finally over! This is my way of celebrating :D Yes, I admit it, I kind of like One Direction, but mostly their music. **

**Q: Should I make an extension of this?**

**I'll be posting new songfics in 'House of Songfics! :D', I'll also be having new one-shots, and possibly a-, to much information ;) You'll see soon what I'm planning. Btw, My Life Would Suck Without You will be on hold for a while. I'll try to update it soon.**

**Tata for now! :D**

**- Nathalie :)**


End file.
